Que gane el mejor
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: NaruSasu     ItaSasu    Una apuesta.    Un triangulo amoroso.    Un solo apartamento...    Al final uno tiene que ganar... o no


**Que gane el mejor.**

**¿**_**Una apuesta?**_

La ciudad de Los Ángeles. 7:00 A.M.

Se oía un incesante pitido en la habitación, y llevaba ya más de dos minutos así.

Naruto abrió los ojos, fastidiado por el ruido, aparto delicadamente el brazo de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura y se inclino sobre él para alcanzar el despertador, del otro lado de la cama. Le dio un golpe y se callo el ruido... Naruto miro la hora y suspiro exasperado.

-Y así terminan nuestras vacaciones…-Murmuro Naruto con tristeza y cierta nostalgia al ver a Sasuke a su lado, desnudo y aun dormido.

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y se froto los ojos, bostezando…

A Sasuke al parecer tampoco le gustaba la idea de despertar; gimió, se giro, dándole la espalda al rubio, y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

Naruto sonrió levemente al verlo, le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y poso sus labios sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda de Sasuke.

-Sasuke, primer día…-Le recordó Naruto con voz suave, susurrando contra su piel.

-Mmmm… Diles que no estoy…-Bostezo el azabache, hundiéndose más en la almohada y acurrucándose contra Naruto. Naruto sonrió al ver que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, lo movió suavemente por los hombros y agregó:

-Vamos a llegar tarde. Son las 7:00…

-Nh… Espera a que suene el despertador…-Pidió Sasuke cubriéndose a la vez con las sabanas y poniéndose el antebrazo sobre los ojos cerrados.

-Si ya ha sonado unas mil veces, Sasuke…-Se rió Naruto en voz baja.

-Mmmm… Pues déjalo otras mil…-Susurro Sasuke con voz cansada y abrazo al rubio.

-Estoy agotado…-Agregó Sasuke, vaya que era cierto. Tener sexo cada vez que a tu novio se le antoja no es cosa sencilla…

-Levántate… O tendré que castigarte…- Gimió Naruto colocándose sobre él y mordiéndole el cuello.

"_hablando de sexo…"_ Pensó divertido Sasuke.

-Nh… Naruto ¿Cómo que llegaremos tarde? La escuela empieza a las 8 y tenemos auto…-Gimió Sasuke irritado entreabriendo los ojos…

-Esque nos demoraremos un poco…- Gimió Naruto comenzando a besarle de nuevo el cuello y masajeándole el pecho a Sasuke, que ya se había rendido ante intentar convencer a Naruto de que lo dejara dormir.

"Un entretenido desayuno" Pensó Sasuke; Al menos ya tenía un poco de *leche* en el estómago…

Y esta vez habían rompido un record: 15 minutos simplemente…

Naruto ahora sonreía más animado y Sasuke más bien sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-No lo hagamos hasta la noche, Naruto- Dijo firmemente Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero después no te quejes después, que no seré delicado contigo…- Le advirtió el rubio con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Alguna vez me quejo?- Sonrió también Sasuke dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. Ambos se levantaron perezosamente y se vistieron, odiando tener que volver a usar el uniforme.

-Vamos…- Murmuro Naruto con tono optimista y al ver a Sasuke tambalearse, sin previo aviso para Sasuke, lo subió a su espalda.

Sasuke, agradecido y sorprendido por el gesto, le dio un beso en el cuello y le rodeo la cintura con las piernas al igual que los hombros con los brazos.

Naruto deslizo sus manos de los muslos hasta el trasero del azabache y apretó gustosamente. Sasuke no se sorprendió mucho al sentir tal toque y simplemente se dejo hacer, mordiendo y lamiendo la oreja del rubio.

Al llegar a la sala, Naruto se detuvo en seco, impactado, e involuntariamente dejo caer a Sasuke al suelo, tras él.

-¡Ay!, Naruto, Qué dem…-Comenzó a quejarse Sasuke pero se calló de inmediato cuando alzo la vista y diviso la figura de la persona frente a ellos.

Su hermano mayor estaba sentado en el sofá como si nada, con una manzana en la mano, mirando interesado a los dos chicos frente a él.

Sasuke se quedó impactado también y se levanto lentamente, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Itachi, varios segundos después pudo reaccionar y por fin hablar:

-¡Bastardo!-Exclamo Sasuke con fingida alegría- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo igual me alegro de verte, Sasuke- Contesto sarcásticamente Itachi con una sonrisa.

Naruto, al ver tal escena, estaba que no se lo tragaba.

-¿Hermanos?- Exclamó aún más impresionado.

-Ah, si… ¿Nunca te lo conté?- Preguntó Sasuke con despreocupación.

-No…

-Bueno, él es mi hermano mayor, Itachi…- Y dirigiéndose ahora a Itachi, habló de nuevo:

-Itachi, él es mi novio, Naruto…

Naruto miro con desconfianza al joven frente a él. Era el hermano de su novio, sí, pero había algo en la forma en que miraba a Sasuke que no le agradaba. Aun así, puso una sonrisa y se forzó a decir:

-Hola, un gusto…

El mayor igual no estaba muy cómodo pero también se forzó a contestar:

-Hola, Naruto…- Sasuke noto algo raro entre cómo Itachi y Naruto se miraban furtivamente e intentando sacar la atención de eso, hablo:

-¿Cuándo llegaste, Itachi?

-Hoy a las 6 y, ¿Sabes?, aun no oigo mi "Hola, Itachi ¿Cómo has estado?" o un simple abrazo, Sasuke- Contesto Itachi fingiendo indignación y a la vez sonriéndole al menor. Sasuke suspiro, si, hace ya más de 5 años que no veía a Itachi, pero no lo iba a abrazar así como así…

Al oír la hora Sasuke se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que habían hecho él y Naruto esa misma mañana, un simple "Desayuno". Miro a Naruto y trago saliva… Suerte que el apartamento era grande y había una habitación extra…

-Lo siento Itachi, te daré la bienvenida más tarde, ahora necesito comer algo…-Contesto Sasuke tocándose el abdomen, sintió de pronto el brazo de Naruto en su cintura y agrego:

-Algo de verdad, Naruto…-Este simplemente sonrió complacido y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke le sonrió levemente y después se despegó de él para ir a toda prisa a la cocina, donde comenzó a hiperventilar.

Sí, claro que Sasuke sabia no era buena idea dejar a su hermano y a su novio en el mismo lugar, pero él también necesitaba un respiro de todo aquello.

… Itachi estaba ahí…

Está ahí.

_Esto… Es… No sé ni que pensar_, se decía Sasuke pasándose las manos por el cabello, dando vueltas por el reducido espacio que era la cocina.

Total, Itachi estaba ahí, punto final.

Le tomo varios minutos asimilar eso.

Suspiro y, sin más demora, se dispuso a buscar algo, (lo que fuera), para desayunar.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, se producía un incómodo y mortal silencio entre Naruto e Itachi.

Se miraban casi matándose…

-¿Puedes creer que no tenemos más que cereal y leche?-Dijo a voces Sasuke, desde la cocina, para despues aparecer en la sala con un tazón y una cuchara.

Observo la tensión que había y suspiro. Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, entre el cuerpo de Itachi y Naruto.

-Itachi ¿Poruqe estas aquí? ¿No estabas estudiando en Inglaterra?

-Termine los estudios y acepte un trabajo como profesor en el campus, aquí…-Contesto con voz tranquila Itachi.

-Más te vale no ser mi maestro, Itachi- Dijo Sasuke con sorna.

_Ya de por si es demasiado raro compartir el apartamente, desde ahora, con mi hermano y mi novio_, se dijo Sasuke.

-Esperemos y no… o podría darte un pequeño castigo…-Agrego con voz tentadora el mayor, Sasuke casi se atraganta con el cereal y Naruto hirvió en celos.

-Entonces piensas quedarte…-Murmuro para si mismo Naruto con cierta decepción, y despues agregó en voz alta con descaro:

- Espero que no te moleste el ruido, Itachi…- Y paso disimuladamente la lengua por el lóbulo del oído de Sasuke, lo que fue suficiente para que Sasuke soltara un quedo gemido…

Itachi le sonrio con desdeña al rubio…

-Lo mismo te digo-Susurro Itachi, acercando su rostro al de Sasuke, igual que Naruto.

Sasuke se sentía sofocado, sentía las respiraciones de ambos chicos en sus mejillas. Ellos solo se miraban como si fuera el peor enemigo al que tenían enfrente. A punto de que hubiera una batalla ahí, Sasuke se levantó de un salto del sofá, haciendo reaccionar a los dos chicos ahí.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- Exclamo Sasuke confundido.

Naruto e Itachi sonrieron con fingida simpatía el uno al otro, para en cuanto se fuera Sasuke a dejar el trasto a la cocina, volvieran a mirarse con odio. Naruto tenía miles de ideas rondándole sobre el Uchiha mayor, pero, como buen novio, lo que salió involuntariamente de su boca fue:

-¿Hay algo entre tú y Sasuke?

Itachi no se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Tal vez…-Contesto con tono socarrón, Naruto dio un respingo y casi grito:

-¡Pero si son hermanos!

-¿Y?

-Es indebido y enfermo. Aléjate de él.

-Tienes miedo de que te deje por mí…- Contesto Itachi con tranquilidad, mirándose las uñas como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

-Claro que no-Replicó Naruto.

-Sí lo tienes

-No.

-Demuéstralo. Apuesta conmigo…

-¿Apostar?, ¿Qué?

-Pues, apuesto a que le gusto más que tú a Sasuke y, de igual forma, a que me lo tiro mucho mejor… Si tengo razón, tú te alejas de Sasuke y, si por el contrario yo pierdo, que obvio no es probable, yo me alejo de él… ¿Hecho?- Y le tendió la mano al rubio.

Vaya que al mayor le gustaba ser directo.

Naruto se quedó callado ante mirada desafiante de Itachi.

_No es mala idea_, se decía Naruto, _después de todo, yo soy su novio, no Itachi. Si Sasuke amara a Itachi, ambos estarían juntos ya ¿No?_

Tenía sentido.

Y, con esa conclusión, estrechó la mano de Itachi y sonrió.

-Hecho-Finalizo Naruto y ambos se levantaron. Y justo en ese momento Sasuke aparecía detrás de ellos.

-Naruto muévete, llegaremos tarde…-Lo apuro agitando las llaves en el aire y lanzándoselas. Itachi de igual forma tomo sus llaves y salió sin más del apartamento.

Iban al mismo lugar, pero después de lo inusual que fue esa mañana en el apartamento, a ninguno se le paso por la mente querer ir juntos al campus.

-Ya voy, Sasuke-Replicó Naruto, que había estado atento a los movimientos del mayor…

_Despues de la escuela, Sasuke, después de la escuela…_ Se dijo Sasuke cansado.

No era un idiota para no ver que ahí sucedía algo raro entre Itachi y Naruto, pero con 10 minutos para llegar a clases y ya demasiadas cosas en un mismo día, averiguaría que pasaba _"después de la escuela"._

Simplemente era el comienzo. El comienzo de un ciclo escolar, de una nueva, (y definitivamente rara), convivencia en el apartamento en que Vivian, ahora, 3 jóvenes.

**CONTINUARA **** …**


End file.
